the wyte sisters
by jbenzenhafer1
Summary: what happens when two sister spirits fall for the boogieman. welp read and find out rated t to be safe might move it to m later not sure
1. Chapter 1

**this is for anglewithshotgon, thanks for the ideas ^^ Angel is anglewithshotgun's oc and Nixie is mine enjoy the story**

300 years ago.

The night was still and quite, then 'FIER! FIER! SOME ONE PLEASE HELP FIER!" A small home had caught fire thanks to a lit candle that was left to close to a current.  
after the family had finished their dinner and had left the room . Forgetting to put out the the whole house was engulfed in home owner and his wife had made it out. But soon realized they had left something very precious.  
Two small voices could be heard from the top bedroom window on the right. Two young children were trapped!" PLEASE SOME ONE SAVE MY BABIES!" The mother cried to the crowd that had gathered. But no matter how much she and her husband begged no one would go near the house.  
They were all to afraid to go in knowing that they might not come out. Nixie Wyte and her younger sister Angel had just happen to walk by. Angle rushed over hearing that two children were still inside." WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU? SOMEONE GET THE HELL IN THERE AND SAVE THEM.!" Still no one made a move. She stomped her foot "FINE! COWARDS!" Angle took off into the burning house her sister right behind her. Inside the air was hot and suffocating." ANGLE?...ANGLE!" "RIGHT HERE SIS!" They called out to each other choking on the thick smoke. " Stay low as you can !" Said Nixie. They quickly found their way up the stairs and quickly checked each room. Till they found the one right room. The door was blocked by flames. Nixie looked around then spotted a thick blanket. She threw it over the flames stomping on the flames were out Angle kicked open the door. And both sister ran in.  
In the room there standing in a corner of the room were two very scared little boys. Angle told them to get down as low as they could. And Nixie asked their names. " Billy." " And I'm John." they said between sobs." Ok, I'm Nixie and this is my sister Angle. we're going to get you two out of here . Ok?"  
" But we're scared" cried Billy holding his crying brother close. Nixie and Angle looked to each other. What ever they did it had to be quick time was running out. Nixie got an idea " Lets play a fun game." they looked to her " A game?" " yes it's called horsy ." Nixie smiled. Angle's face lit up. " Oh yah we use to play that all the time."  
" H,how do you play it?" John's voice piped up from sobs. " Like this." Both girls keeled down and told the boys to get on their backs. Once they did the two sisters went galloping /running back through the house trying their best not to trip on or get hit with the falling dabbere. All the whale making silly horse sounds that made the boys laugh every now and then.  
The way out was just ahead of them. But a huge beam fell blocking their way out. " What do we do now?" asked Billy. The sisters looked to one anther and nodded. they knew what had to be done. Letting the boys down and picking them up ,tossed them over the beam. Angle yelled out " GO NOW!" "BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU TWO?"ask John. Nixie smiled back " WE'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" the boys ran out into the arms of their the sisters were climbing over the beam the whole house gave out and crashed down on them. Flames and smoke engulfed everything.


	2. Chapter 2

present day.

To spirits raced each other into town. They laughed and played among the brightly shinning stars. The moon shone it's brightest thanks to there being no clouds out that night.  
The man in the moon smiled down at them. They stopped and looked up at the moon and waved. They both felt so grateful to the man in the moon for giving them a second chance at life." Hey sis let's go over there!" said Angle.  
" RAce ya!" Nixie yelled back. Angle's long white hair whipped in the wind as she leaped from roof top to roof top and letting the wind carry her. Her red eyes and tan skin seemed to glow under the moon light. SHe had on a black tank top with a low cut back to show off her angle wings tattoo she had gotten about 50 years ago. even though her sister didn't like it. She also had no blue jeans with black lace up boots.  
Her sister Nixie soared above her smiling as the wind rushed past her wind whipping back her short wavy blue/black hair from the speeds she was going. She had on a simple black halter top dress that reached just above her keens. With a simple silver ring design in the middle to the top. With matching black sandals that had straps that went up her calves. Her skin was just a bit paler than Angle's and she had blue eye's that twinkled as if they had little stars in them. She looked back and saw Angle gaining on her.  
She forced her Blue and black monarch butterfly wings to carry her faster. The dark fairy landed on a roof top her sister joined her.  
Yep, the Wyte sisters were back! They had died in that fire saving the two boys. But the man in the moon had other plans for them. He had looked into their hearts and saw the joy,purity and creativity. And how even in the face of danger they we're able to make the two boys laugh. Nixie was now the spirit of joy and creativity.  
Her sister the spirit of purity and day dreams. Not only did they protect that in children but every other person as well and some times even some spirits. Right now they were doing what they loved. Nixie sent out some of her dust like sand. It was dark blue with a mix of black. It flowed down into a window where a man had writers block.  
As soon as it swirled around his head ideas came pouring in and he got to smiled a job well done and looked to her sister. Angle had dust like sand as well. It was moonlight silver with traces of gold in it. She sent it out freely out into the night sky to any one who was still awake and in need of a good day dream.  
They truly did love what they did. But there was one thing they loved even more. They had just finished when the neighing of a horse could be heard coming their way. The sister took off and hid waiting. With big smiles on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Pitch Black road on his nightmare with others following be hind. Some spreading out to near by house were people slept to give them nightmares.  
Pitch was headed right in to the same town that the Wyte sisters were. This is what or should i say who the two girls , The Nightmare King Pitch Black. The boogieman him self.  
They sighed as he rode passed their hiding and stopped in the middle of town and with one word sent his nightmares all over town. They covered it like a thick black blanket. The girls looked and took in his features. Tall,pale gray skin, beautiful silky looking black hair that was slicked back but some how defied gravity. A strong jaw, his head held high. Ohh god that arrogant smirk. And the air he carried around him said On your keens, i am king. But what they loved the most were his eyes. His gorgeous,gorgeous eyes. They were silvery gold that looked like mini eclipses. The two swooned over him. They had met him once and fell head over heels. It was love at first sight. Ever since then they've done this. They did their job and then waited for him. They always watched from their hiding place never going up to him. They could just never get the courage to do so but someday they would. They made a promise to that. Pitch had finished and left. They came out of their hiding spot."Wow!" "I know" " Hey did you noticed that he looked a little happier tonight?" Asked Nixie " Yah he did, I mean did you see that smile!" Angle replied." Oh god yes." Nixie said fluttering her wings.  
The two took off talking and swooning over the dark spirit they loved so much.  
Pitch fished his rounds and returned to his lair. Now the night mare king was no fool. He always kept a look out for trouble. So when one of his fearlings reported to him that two female spirits had been stalking him he was at first a bit worried. But as time went by they had done nothing but watched him.  
So he just ignored them. But kept an eye on them just in case. he knew they were there he just didn't know why. " silly things" He said.( perhaps it time to call them out on this.) He thought with a smile.  
Nixie and Angle were sitting in an open field. Just day dreaming away. When dark shadows moved over them."WHAT THE HE-" Before she could finish Nixie was grabbed and drug off into the darkness. Angle jumped up and drew her white Bow and arrows ready tho shot. when she was grabbed from behind. Dropping her bow.

sorry for this chap being so short next one will be up soon thanks ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness, that's all ether girl could see. " Hey Angle?" " yah." " You ok?" " Yah,you?" " Yah I'm ok. Where are we?"  
They tried to see but the darkness was to thick." Your in my humble abode my dears." said a rich dark voice. which made the sisters shiver. He saw this and and miss took it for them being afraid. Boy was he wrong, the real reason for that shiver was because of him. Just not they way he thought. A dim light from a few candles lit up over the girls offering them some light.  
Pitch step out from the darkness and in to the dim light. His eyes seemed to glow in the candle light. Angle and Nixie couldn't help but stare into them totally entranced. They both had dreamy looks on their faces with a light blush.  
Then they let out a giggle. Then started to whisper things to each other. Making there blushes deepen. Pitch was growing tiered of this strange behavior. So to get their attention. He snapped his fingers ordering two of his fearlings to grab them and hang them upside down. But that only elected more giggles out of with another snap they were dropped to the ground. Growing in slight pain they sat there on the ground as Pitch cleared his throat. " Can we do that again ?" Angle asked before Pitch could get a word sat there and nodded fluttering her wings next to her sister. He looked at them in mild shock. Then shook it off. ( weirdos ) he thought. He opened his mouth to talk but Nixie beat him to it " So why did you bring us here?" This time he smiled " Well my dears i brought you here to ask a question." Now both girls were all ears.  
Seeing that he continued." I wish to know as to why for the last 100 years or so you two ladies have been spying on me." Their faces now were bright red." Busted." whispered Angle. " Well?" Pitch questioned raising a brow. They looked at each other then back to him. Still blushing like mad.  
They took a deep breath and as quick as they could. Just like ripping off a band-aid they said together. " CAUSE WE LOVE YOU!" " I see...WHAT?, wHAT DID YOU TWO JUST SAY?" " W,we love you." Said Nixie. " We have for the past 100 years. That's why we all ways follow you around." said Angle. Nixie smiling and nodding.  
Pitch was speechless. No one had ever said that to him. He never heard that phrase I love you directed at him. He let them go but did a big mistake. He didn't think to blindfold them or knock them out so his hidden lair would remain well hidden. Cause him kidnapping them and bring them there. well lets just say they took it as an invitation that they could come and go as they pleased. They acted like his little house wives. Cooking for him ,cleaning among other things. at first this irritated him do to the fact that he could find any thing after they were done cleaning. He had tried to keep them out with traps and nightmares and fearlings. Basiclly anything. Even told the to go away.  
But nothing stopped them. With in a month they had their own rooms there. Pitch had no idea how that happen. Few more months had past and they grew on him. ( What the hell, two very lovely young ladies love me) he and he had gotten use to them. And the fact that they like to be scared. Brought a smile to his face. They had even put the guardians in their place.  
He sat in his throne closed his eyes and let the memory of that day flood his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Pitch was out doing his job when those damn guardians showed up."WHERE ARE THEY?" Jack shouted staff at the ready. "Who?" Pitch questioned back.  
Don't play dumb!" Bunny said standing behind him. Pitch looked around him. ( Ah so they have me surrounded) He thought and smiled. " Truly don't know who you mean."  
" Give it up Pitch! We know you have them!" North said standing to the left of Pitch. Tooth who was at his right spoke up. "You kidnapped Angle and Nixie! Jack found some of your nightmare sand all over Angel's bow. And she'd never leave it behind." Sand floating above him nodded. Pitch thought for a moment, more like acted like hes was just for dramatic effect. "Ah, yes those two.(He chuckled) What fun we have."  
Jack let his anger take over and attacked. The other guardians followed his lead. But before any of them could land a hit a swirl of dark/black and and silver/gold dust swarmed around Pitch. When it died down there stood said sisters. Angle on his right and Nixie on his left. Pitch put an arm round their waists and pulled them close. And they kissed him on each side of his cheeks. "What is this?" North asked. Pitch chuckled and said " It seems these two lovely ladies, over the past 100 years have had quite the crush on me. And said crush had developed into something more." "LIER!" Jack went in for another attack. But stopped when the two moved in front of Pitch.  
" Maybe you'll get it if we tell you!" said Angle. Nexie stepped up " We do love Pitch. And If you want to hurt him you have to go through us!" Pitch wrapped his arms back around them and this time kissed them. They giggled. All the guardians were shocked.  
They didn't know what to say. Someone actually likes Pitch. No one likes Pitch not along a girl that would fall in love with him. He was the boogieman for god sakes! But there he stood in front of them with two beautiful girls on each arm. A satisfied smile on Pitch's face at seeing the dumbfounded looks on the guardians. Pitch gave the girls a quick squeeze. " Come ladies let's take our leave. Would you care to watch me spread more fear in front row seats?" Angle and Nixie let out giggles as they turned to leave. "HEY WHAT ABOUT US?!" Jack yelled out taking a step forward.  
Pitch and the girls stopped. Nixie and Angle turned their heads to look at him. " What about you?" asked Angle Jack really didn't know what else to say. they turned back around but not before Nixie mutter loud enough for all to hear " Frost bite." And with in a swirl of black sand they were gone. Only Pitch's laughter could be heard.  
Pitch Chuckle to himself and was brought out of his thoughts when he felt arms wrap around his neck. Angle leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips which he returned." Oh nothing my dear, just remembering that day the guardians came looking for you." Nixie who sat on a huge black velvet pillow that was on the floor next to Pitch's throne. Put her head in his lap and his hand went to stroke her hair." Yes that was a fun night." He chuckled. Thanks to them he had regained his power. And now with that and the to lovely sisters by his side. Pitch felt like the king that he is .


End file.
